


Tiny episode tag to BSG episode 302, Precipice

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note/Spoilers: Up to and including episode 302. Written for jazmin22 who asked for Anders and Sharon even if it wasn't shippy.</p><p>She said: "Anyway, I think I have finally beaten koalathebear in the found of the Tiniest Fandom, as I am the only Sharon/Anders shipper. I was wondering, Apollo/Sharon is the Dark Ship and Helo/Kat is the Sleath Ship. What should I call Sharon Anders. I am requesting fic(doesn't even have to be that shippy, just have Sharon and Anders), manips/icons, anything...please?"</p><p>Here's a post-episode conversation between Anders and Sharon with references to Sharon/Helo that I scribbled over my morning Grande Double Skim Cappuccino :D Sorry I couldn't make it more shippy, jazmin22 dear :) Sorry it's so short - the coffee was large but not that large ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny episode tag to BSG episode 302, Precipice

_Sam, it's been a long time._

_Funny, I feel like I see you every day_

"Stay still, Sam."

"My men ....?" Anders demanded, trying to sit up.

Sharon shook her head, her expression bleak. "We got separated, I don't know where they are right now," she told him.

"Damnit," Anders said closing his eyes. "I have to look for them."

"No. You have to stay still. My team will be looking for me any moment now - but you can't move. My hand's the only thing stopping the bleeding right now," she told him, holding the pressure bandage in place over his chest. He was pale and shocky. The ground was covered with his blood as were his clothes. It was startling how much blood the human body could lose and still live.

"OK this is really kind of weird, you know" he mumbled, lying back down again and staring up into her face. "I kill a few of you on a regular basis."

Sharon said nothing. Her hair was escaping from her ponytail, there was blood and dirt on her face from when she had hit the ground.

"Sometimes I do feel kinda bad killing you. There's nothing but happiness when I kill the others," he told her with the air of someone making a concession.

"How's Kara?" Sharon asked him abruptly and Anders stared at her. 

"You don't know? She went missing." He closed his eyes. "I don't even know if she's alive."

Sharon stared at him in shock. "No, there's no way they would have killed her," Sharon said flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Anders reached out and clutched Sharon's free hand convulsively. "Sharon do you know something? Last time you helped us find her. You tracked us ... you know things, don't you?"

Sharon frowned. "That farm - you know it was part of research into human / Cylon breeding."

"You said that they hadn't been successful - that you and Helo were ..." When Sharon flinched Anders stared at her.

"Sharon?"

"I lost the baby," she told him, her eyes dark with sorrow. Anders' hand tightened around Sharon's, this time in comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I have Helo - I couldn't have made it without him," Sharon said with a tight smile. She changed the subject deliberately. "Kara's special, Leoben told her that. I don't know why, but there's something."

"Leoben?"

"Another Cylon model - he's always been .... obsessed with Kara."

"What does he look like?" Anders said urgently. "Stocky, blond hair, kind of rough-looking?"

"Yeah," Sharon said, looking confused. 

"A few months back, he came looking for her. Maybe he found her," Anders said grimly. "I haven't seen any more of that model around here, though." 

"He's .... different." Sharon said very carefully.

_To know the face of god is to know madness. I see the universe. I see the patterns. I see the foreshadowing that precedes every moment of every day._

Hope returned to his eyes. "Sometimes I even wondered if maybe she left me."

"Never," Sharon said emphatically. "Kara loves you - she gave up everything for you. Risked everything," Sharon said flatly. "She wouldn't have left by her own choice."

Anders stared at her. "You think you know humans that well?"

"I know, Kara," Sharon said softly. Her face turned grim. "And I know Leoben. He thinks he's some kind of god." She fell silent for a moment and then whispered under her breath. _"All this has happened before, and all of it will happen again."_ Her face turned a little strange for a moment, her eyes becoming very distant.

Anders suddenly noticed that he wasn't the only one bleeding. The right sleeve of Sharon's uniform was torn and bloody, the blood still oozing sluggishly from an unseen wound.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine." she said curtly. "Now stop moving, or do I have to knock you out to make you keep still?"

"I remember that you were this bossy," Anders said lying back on the ground, exhausted, his skin pale and clammy. "Move like you've got a purpose?" he quoted with a reminiscent smile. "Man, I feel sorry for Helo."

"Shut up," Sharon said without any sting in her voice. "He loves it."

Anders gave a short laugh. "Anything more frakked up than love?" he asked her. "I think you need to get a tattoo, wouldn't want to blow you up by accident."

"So I'll wear a hat," she told him. "Over here!" she called to the group of marines who were approaching through the woods. "I need a stretcher!" 

She looked down. "You're going to be fine, Sam."

"And Kara?"

"I'll help you find her. That's a promise."


End file.
